Orcs
The proud and mighty Orcs claim the wild continent of Waritu as their home. Throughout history, the elves have held territory on other lands and even under the oceans, but all surface elves regard Kotime as their spiritual home. Physical Traits Orcs are sapient mammals. Orcs are broad-shouldered, robust, and heavily muscled. Though taller than most elves and far less hirsute than dwarves, their stocky stature, short tusks jutting up from their lower jaw, and thick, sloping foreheads make them appear primitive and bestial. They are sexually dimorphic bipedal humanoids whose skin pigmentation ranges widely: from the deep forest green skinned orcs of the equatorial jungles, to the pale green and yellow-green skin tones of the orcs of the arctic south and the northern wastes, respectively. Culture Religion Orc faith is highly animist. Most orcs pray to nature gods representing natural features around them. Orc tribes typically follow the lead of the most powerful shaman or king as to which natural power is most deserving of their worship. There are predictable trends. Coastal orcs worship gods of the ocean, mountain orcs pray to a particularly impressive mountain or to the winds. Desert orcs worship powers of sand or sun, Language Orcs speak their own language, a rhythmic and surprisingly expressive tongue they call manawa o te whakaaro nui. The rest of the world calls it Orcish. Many orcs have learned the common trade language, Lexi, and some widely-traveled orcs pick up the language of other creatures as well. Their tusks make complex languages like Elven or Goblin difficult to properly enunciate, but few intelligent creatures will bother correcting an orc who is making an earnest attempt at communication. Arts Music Orcs have developed over 60 different types of drums and have created over a dozen types of horns that measure over two meters in length. They enjoy some stringed instruments as well, and typically accompany their instruments with full-throated chanting. Carving Orcs are skilled carvers of wood and stone. Their ships, wagons and homes are well-decorated with fierce faces and pictorial histories of their families and tribes. Smithing Orcs do not typically mine for metal, though they gladly take or trade for ore when they can. Their metalwork tends to be highly reinforced and heavy, as orcish strength can strain even the toughest tools and weapons. Foreign Relations Hobgoblins Orcs respect hobgoblin military strength and organization, but resist entreaties for alliances. Orcs are distrusting of any great empires after their experience with the elves. Elves Elves and orcs have a long history that began with the Elven colonization of Waritu several thousand years ago. Now that the elf colonies have been abandoned, Orcs vigilantly guard against any further elf incursions. Orcs see Elves as slick-talking liars who seek to take advantage of orcs and their land at every opportunity. Most unarmed orcs will not attack elves on sight, but an orc warparty almost definitely will. Orcs fear elven mastery of magic, and are outright hateful of elven spellcasters. Hobbits & Gnomes Orcs think these small creatures are living jokes. They typically leave the small folk in peace, unless times are hard, in which case, many orc raiding parties have no qualms about smashing through a hobbit or gnome village and taking what they want. Naga Orcs typically steer clear of naga. Where their paths must cross, Orcs typically are on their best behavior - such as it is - and will almost never attack a naga first. Most orc tribes regard naga as beings of tremendous ill fortune, who hold the power of death. Category:Sapients Category:Waritu